


Not supposed to be here

by sparrowsong07



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i tried folks, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/sparrowsong07
Summary: Shrugs vaguely in your direction
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Not supposed to be here

‘I’m not supposed to be here.’

He says, wringing his hands.

He struggles with the word he wants, but he doesn’t elaborate.

You don’t ask him to.

Instead, you pull him away from the edge and down inside.

“It’s like; I’m trying to walk through glue but everyone else gets to walk without it.” He tells you one night.

An invisible, suffocating barrier separating him from the world.

You put on a movie and play with his hair.

“I don’t fit.” He whispers harshly.

You know he doesn’t mean fit in. He fits in just fine. He’s every bit normal.

Most of the time.

‘You’re a puzzle piece.’ You want to say. ‘The perfect shape but from a different picture.’

Instead, you just hold him.

It’s a good day, you think. You went to the doctor. He took a shower and put away the dishes and made himself lunch. He smiles when you get home. The two of you go out to eat for dinner.

Sometimes he wakes up with a strange language on his tongue. Those nights he’ll frantically scribble in a tattered leather book.

You looked over his shoulder once. The pages are filled with symbols foreign to you and faces you don’t recognize.

“I don’t want to forget again.” He calms himself.

You’ll point to a face and he’ll tell you what he remembers. Most times he’ll start a story and get frustrated when he doesn’t remember how it ends.

He stargazes a lot.

You’ll find him on the roof, blanket around his shoulders, his torn book clutched close.

Those nights he’ll point out constellation after constellation. He’ll tell you of stars and planets not visible from Earth’s sky. He can tell you in light how far the next galaxy over is.

You rest your head on his shoulder and listen to him talk.

You’ll fall asleep and he’ll carry you back inside.

“I miss them.”

You don’t ask what he means. You know he lost something and hardly remembers it in the first place.

“I wish I knew how to go back.”

‘We can’t change time.’ You almost say. Instead, you pat his shoulder.

You don’t ask what happened to him. How he got the cut over his lip or the deep gouges across his face. You know he won’t be able to tell you.

When you first met him you thought he was a solider. Not so much in his mannerisms or posture, he just had an aura that screamed ‘warrior’.

You’re proven correct the first time you see him fight. He ducks and lands blow after blow as if he’s dancing. He holds a sword and you liken him to a knight.

“I’m not supposed to be here.” He doesn’t mean for you to hear.

He says it softly, like it’s a secret.

‘I know’. The words are hiding behind your teeth.

You say nothing.

Instead, you say “stay.”

He takes your hand, and you lead him away from the ledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Shrugs vaguely in your direction


End file.
